Zach and Alex not a big deal
by Dalexfan1
Summary: Zack and Alex get close when she hides in his room. what happens next is not a big deal...well to them


I ran down the hall Justin screaming my name I leaned against the door only for it to open it was Zack he smiled "hi." He said "hey Zack is this your cabin lets check it out." I pushed past him he looked up "thank you." He said I rolled my eyes and grabbed him pulling him inside I closed the door "wow." I said looking at the mess "you like my place?" he asked "like it? I can't even see it." There was a knock on the door "Zack!" a voice yelled Zack rolled his eyes "I'll get rid of him." Zack said walking over to the door "ok you do that I'm going to go hide."

I said and ducked behind a bed. And saw a plat of food "ewe that's digesting. I said trying not to throw up then I heard a man's voice "you!" "I didn't do it." Zack said in a panic "oh yes you did." The man's voice said "I swear I didn't, what is it I didn't do?" Zack asked "you put blue die in the hot tub." "die, die no I've done soup bubbles, pudding, tea bags, rubber foot electric eels but no die how did I miss die?" Zack asked surprised "you didn't I found this right out side your door I knew it was you." I looked up it was the tube of die I had poured in the hot tub." "But that's not…"

"Your butt is confined to this room you'll have to entertain yourself with whatever is in here Zack looked in my direction then at Mr. Mosbey then smiled "I think I can make that work." He said then Mr. Mosbey walked out. Zack looked at me smiling, I shook my head no. "so you're in trouble too huh?" I glared at him "shut up, mom was right I shouldn't have come here I should have stayed home and did that fucking summer school work." Zach poured me a cup of juice. "well you should never listen to other people, I don't" he was quit for a second "besides you'd have done it either way." I finished my juice. Are you suggesting I'm incapable of being a good girl?" "No I'm saying you should find someone who's your equal." I turned looked at him "and you think that's you? I asked amused _no _one was able to match me.

* * *

><p>I opened the door to my cabin Zach slammed the door as we continued to kiss. I latterly slammed Zach against the wall cracking it. Stopping so we could catch our breath for a minute I ripped open his shirt we resumed kissing he spun me around shoved me away and pushed me against the wall across the room and started kissing my neck he paused and with no effort removed both my jeans and and shirt I was in my panties and bra him on the bed and jumped on him. Zack was a really good kisser. I felt his hand slide down my back, past my waist and it stopped on my butt and grabbed it. I moaned in pleasure as my arms slipped and I rolled over I removed my top and panties having only my bra on. I heard a knock on the door. "Alex open this door." Justin said I pushed Zack under the bed and forgetting to put my top back on I opened the door "whoa ok really didn't need to see that." Justin said referring to me in my bra. "What do you want?" I asked harshly "I know what you did Alex." "What I did?" I asked incessantly "you put…you know what I'll talk to you later." I turned around closed the door then asked "ok where were we?" Then I smiled "oh yeah now I remember." I got on top of Zack and felt something poking me. I looked down <em>wow I did that? <em>I asked myself in amazement I couldn't believe I had made this boy hard in less then ten minutes. "Ok let's have some fun."

I said smiling I took off his shirt and he started to undo my bra. Then stopped "I barley know you." I shrugged and started to undo his pants pulling them off. We were under the covers. He had taken off my bra as we continued to kiss I felt his hand grab my breast and my butt. Again I moaned in pleasure.

* * *

><p>Next morning<p>

6:30

I opened my eyes to see zach next to me."Hi" I said smiling. "hey." he said back sitting up I reached for my clothes. "I saw the clock 6:30 "Oh shit." I hissed "oh my god!" he said "ok we need to get out of here, well I need to get out of here." I smiled "are you sure becuse ditching class, and skinny dipping. sounds so much fun." he nodded as i added "Lets not make a huge deal out of this." I said getting out of the bed and putting my cloths on skipping my under wear. Zack nodded "I couldn't agree more." He stated I threw him his clothes. "How about breakfast?" he asked "you buying." I said "deal" we kissed I put on my bikini top he put his pants and under shirt on and started we walked out into the hall almost knocking over a lamp. i giggled we made our way to the main deck Mr. mosby and Justin were sitting there. "Zack your up earl- "Alex I…" they saw Zack with only his pants and under shirt on and me with my bikini top and short shorts. no one said a word. "hey bro." I said justin's eyes went wide.


End file.
